Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.473$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.473 = \dfrac{147.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.473} = 147.3\%$ $147.3$ per hundred = $147.3$ per cent = $147.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.